


A "Romantic" Dinner

by LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas/pseuds/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas
Summary: Glitra Week Day 1: Fast Food Joint - Catra takes Glimmer out to dinner for their 1 year anniversary. At a greasy burger place.





	A "Romantic" Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I attempted to write something. School and a summer job kept me away, but I hope to at least participate for Glitra Week 2019 (in spite of my current semester). I also made a little video game reference/allusion/whatever in this. Not even my beta reader, who knows the game, didn't realize this.

Chomping down on a double queso burger, Catra moans as she chews on the bit of burger. She focuses on the tasty mix of melted cheese and juicy beef that’s sending her to euphoria. There truly is no better sensation in the world…

“Ahem.”

Except maybe hanging out with your partner.

Gulping down, Catra’s eyes shoot open to see her girlfriend, Glimmer, look at her with an unsatisfied glare from across the table. Catra takes a moment to cleanse her palate with a lemon-lime soda.

“Sparkles, I know I can be a lot to handle,” she starts off, Glimmer’s glare not wavering. “But do you really have to give the stink eye right now?”

Glimmer pinches the bridge of her nose while she collects her thoughts.

“You said that you would make our 1 year anniversary special.”

“And I did, didn’t I?” Catra shoots back, waving her soda cup before going for another sip. Glimmer suppresses a grunt.

“We are eating,” Glimmer begins. “At. Speckle. Witches.”

“Well, where else would we eat?” Catra asks, while snacking on her side of fries.

“I suggested that new French restaurant in town.” Glimmer answers, her patience growing very, very thin.

To this, Catra couldn’t help but break out into her snorting laugh. On most days, it can be obnoxious, but Glimmer can find it endearing. But now was not the night. Glimmer felt her cheeks flush as she hides her face in her hands. She needs a way out to calm down before she just goes off on her girlfriend in public.

“Catra! There you are!”

From Speckle Witches entrance, Catra and Glimmer look up to see Scorpia running up to trap Catra in a bear hug. Glimmer took this opportunity to slip away and head towards the bathroom. After Catra escapes Scorpia’s grasp, she spots her just as the bathroom door swings close. At once, Catra lets out a beleaguered sigh and relaxes into her chair. Scorpia takes a seat next to her.

“I’m surprised she stayed in here this long.” Scorpia spoke to the collapsed Catra. “Figured she would be waiting outside the joint by the time I came.”

“I thought she’d leave by the time we got to order,” Catra groaned. “You got ‘the thing’, right?”

Scorpia nods and slips a small package to Catra just as Glimmer exits the bathroom. As she arrives to the table, Scorpia is whispering to Catra.

“Good luck, tiger.”

With that, Scorpia leaves with Glimmer’s meal. Catra looks up to her girlfriend.

“Ready to leave?” Catra asks stoically. Glimmer nods, and begins her walk to the exit. Catra tails behind, but manages to grab Glimmer’s wrist just before they reached the car.

“Glimmer, there’s a reason why we went here for our anniversary,” Catra said, a slight wavering in her voice. “Besides being a cheapskate.”

Glimmer looks back worriedly at her, clearly uncomfortable with that self deprecating comment. Catra lets go of Glimmer’s wrist and straightens up, but her nervousness is showing.

“Catra, is everything alright?”

“Ye-ye-yeah,” she stuttered. It’s just...”

Catra take a deep breath before continuing.

“I’ve… been saving up my money, to pay this off.”

Catra fishes the package Scorpia gave her and opens it front of Glimmer. Glimmer lets out a gasp at the contents of the package: a custom amethyst bracelet with the gems contained in diamond frames.

“Happy 1 year anniversary, babe.”

Glimmer picks the jewelry out of the box and wears it on her left wrist. After admiring it, she quickly embraces Catra.

“You don’t have to blow off all your cash for me.” Glimmer’s word were muffled as she spoke into Catra’s shoulders.

“You’re my princess. I’d do anything for you.” Catra pushes Glimmer a little bit away before giving her a quick kiss.

“Let me treat you tonight,” Glimmer beams. Catra looks back incredulously.

“But we just...” Catra gestures towards Speckle Witches, but Glimmer shushes her with another kiss.

“Just let me make up for not having burgers for dinner.” Glimmer makes her way to the driver side to start the car. Catra heads to the passenger side, and the two drive off to spend the rest of their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get the reference, it was from Saints Row 1. Legit, when I saw the prompt for day 1, my mind immediately went to the scene where Johnny Gat took Aisha to a Wendy's parody for dinner, and I based the whole fic on that. I'm honestly proud about that.


End file.
